dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Argentina
Argentina is a location on Showtime's series ''DEXTER'', as well as in real life. It is a place where Hannah McKay wanted to live ever since she was fifteen years old. Summary Season Seven: ("Argentina") When Dexter Morgan was eating breakfast with Hannah McKay, he noticed an old calendar turned to January 1996, the year that she took off with Wayne Randall. When he asked Hannah about it, she said it was a reminder of Argentina. She described the picture as looking "nice, happy, home." Season Eight: Argentina was mentioned within the final four episodes, when Dexter (and his son), along with his girlfriend, Hannah, were planning to move there. Hannah's motivation, in addition to her desire to live there, was to escape from law enforcement. Dexter's motivation was to start a new life with her. As Dexter and Hannah prepared to depart Miami, he faced a problem. He had to deal with Oliver Saxon -- the man who killed his own mother, and other individuals. After Saxon shot Debra Morgan in the gut (due to Dexter's mistake of leaving him alive), Dexter was torn between fleeing the country and killing Saxon once and for all. However, Dexter chose to stay with his sister until she recovered, while Hannah and his son continued on to Argentina. When Saxon entered the hospital and again attempted to end Debra's life, Miami Metro arrested him on the spot. While Saxon was incarcerated, Dexter spoke with him about how he accepted Debra's injury as being his own fault, although he still blamed Saxon for the other lives he had taken (e.g. Evelyn Vogel). Then, in full view of a security camera, Dexter ended Saxon's life with a pen to the neck (after letting himself get stabbed in the shoulder to make it appear as self-defense). With Saxon gone, Dexter turned his attention to his sister (who was in a coma due to a stroke caused by a blood clot in her brain). Dexter accepted her fate and mercifully shut off her life support system. Meanwhile, Hannah and Harrison made it to Argentina, but Hannah soon read the news that Dexter had died while out at sea during Hurricane Laura. In reality, however, Dexter had used the emergency life raft on his boat to escape death, and was working as a logger in the Pacific Northwest. He had faked his own death, believing that he had to protect Hannah and Harrison, since so many people close to him had already died due to his actions related to him being a serial killer. Related Pages * Sal Price * Wayne Randall * Dexter's Rented Room Argentina Trivia Source: Wikipedia * Argentina is the eighth-largest country in the world. * It is the largest Spanish-speaking nation. * The earliest recorded human presence dates back to the Paleolithic period. * Europeans first arrived in the region with the 1502 voyage of Amerigo Vespucci. * Argentines are 76.5% Catholic. * The Argentine state guarantees universal, secular and free-of-charge public education for all levels. * Argentina has the largest railway system in Latin America. * It is highly urbanized, with 92% of its population living in cities. * Pato, an ancient horseback game, is the national sport. * Climate diversity ranges from temperate in the most populated areas to subtropical in the north and polar in the south. Category:Locations Category:Season 8 locations Category:Indexter